mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Slimons/slimons superstore
Order 1 honeypie and 1 apple butter please. Denholm1999 (talk) 07:08, September 10, 2009 (UTC)denholm1999 2 clicks to slimons lego tree module ok i have done that so can i get my stuf please!!!!!!!!!!!--Denholm1999 (talk) 07:17, September 14, 2009 (UTC)denholm1999 Items sent please come again--16:11, September 15, 2009 (UTC) Please say what you think in my Feedback page-- 08:09, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Something I'll have a apple butter.-- 12:12, September 13, 2009 (UTC) 1 click to slimons lego tree module please and send me a freind request--16:49, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Okay I'll do that.-- 11:09, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Items sent please come again-- 12:03, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Please say what you think in my Feedback page-- 08:09, October 24, 2009 (UTC) What? What do you mean, you can't edit your own store? It is not protected, and you are not blocked. 22:24, September 15, 2009 (UTC) It wont let me click on save page at the bottom--17:22, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Same here.With my store.-- 13:00, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Mine has been fixed now-- 09:58, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Best Bee 10 Best bees please 19:26, September 16, 2009 (UTC) 10 clicks to slimons lego tree module and add me to your freind list--06:31, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Clicks sent. 19:27, September 18, 2009 (UTC) What is your name on mln--07:58, September 19, 2009 (UTC) It's on my sig... but its nobody1234 00:14, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Items sent please come again--16:19, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Hmmm...? This might be my error, but I believe that I only recieved one best bee.... 16:37, September 20, 2009 (UTC) I am sure I sent 10--16:24, September 21, 2009 (UTC) OK, then... I'll give you the benefit of the doubt. 19:20, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Sorry I did only send one I've sent the other 9 now-- 06:46, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Okay. Thanks! will shop here again in the future. 10:51, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Please say what you think in my Feedback page-- 08:09, October 24, 2009 (UTC) hi do you need any help for your store? if so I'll be happy to help and support it-- 20:53, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Yes Please-- 09:11, October 11, 2009 (UTC) support Hello I am skipper733 Manager of the MLN Elves I was wondering if you were interested in me supporting your store (Trades etc)?-- 21:20, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Yes Please-- 09:11, October 11, 2009 (UTC) suporting trade shops wow skiper do you like support every single trade shop i guess ill help hey i can give u alot of items for users trying to get to rank 5 trade shophttp://mylegonetwork.wikia.com/wiki/user:lpchester9/lp's_trade_shop Do you mean you want to support my store?-- 07:31, October 18, 2009 (UTC) order 2 nebular crystals.-- 13:01, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Ok that is 20 clicks. Can you do 10 to my LEGO Magazine module rank 2 and 10 to my water mill module.Note That is all the Nebular Crystal sold out-- 16:41, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Okay I'll give the clicks.-- 23:25, October 14, 2009 (UTC) I have clicked please send.-- 23:27, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Items sent please come again-- 09:01, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Please say what you think in my Feedback page-- 08:09, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Milstone I would like to buy 1 milstone.-- 20:41, October 12, 2009 (UTC) O.k. that is 5 clicks to my lego universe plastic inductor module please-- 09:08, October 14, 2009 (UTC) I clicked.-- 02:34, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Items sent please come again-- 08:06, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Please say what you think in my Feedback page-- 08:09, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Support Can I support your store-- Yes please-- 09:08, October 14, 2009 (UTC) apple butter 1 apple butter please--Denholm1999 (talk) 10:52, October 16, 2009 (UTC) 1 click to my Lego club magizene module rank 2 -- 08:07, October 17, 2009 (UTC) BEE of the best 15 best bees.-- 23:41, October 16, 2009 (UTC) 15 clicks to my magizene module rank 2 please (this is your 3rd order so you will recive 20 clicks from me)-- 08:10, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Okay I clicked.-- 22:16, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Items sent. Do you want the clicks as a discount (e.g. your order is 50 clicks but you get it for 30) or as clicks on your page (if so please tell me what you want clicked on). Please come again-- 17:58, October 30, 2009 (UTC) On my page please on Scrap Yard Joe mod.-- 12:58, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Clicks done-- 14:14, November 5, 2009 (UTC) 50 Starwberry Jam and 2 Tire I want 50 Strawberryjams and 2 Tire--FreddyderHamster 14:55, October 22, 2009 (UTC) 52 clicks to my Lego universe plastic inductor module please. BTW is FreddyderHamster your name on mln-- 07:42, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Yes I´m FreddyderHamster on MLN and i have give you the clicks--FreddyderHamster 08:35, October 24, 2009 (UTC) I have sent you the items please say what you think of my store in my feedback page. Please come again.-- 18:08, October 26, 2009 (UTC) 100 Clicks Can I have 100 Clicks on my Pet Ball Lightening Module ,please. 13:29, October 30, 2009 (UTC) 100 clicks to my lego universe plastic inductor module please. I will but I am only rank 2 so will take a few days :( -- 17:47, October 30, 2009 (UTC) I have clicked-- 12:53, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Can i help you with your store ?-- 10:47, November 1, 2009 (UTC) What do you mean-- 08:40, November 2, 2009 (UTC) I can be a waiter i do it for free.-- 12:55, November 2, 2009 (UTC) What will you do?-- 16:33, November 3, 2009 (UTC) I can say the coustumers on which module they must clicked.-- 09:22, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Do that if you want. Tell them to click on my lego magizene module rank 3 or my Merchobot module.-- 16:17, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Clicks done-- 16:40, November 3, 2009 (UTC) o.k.-- 16:27, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Big Order I want: 1 Apple 1 Honey Pie 1 Apple Butter 1 Worker Bee 1 Better Bee 1 Best Bee 5 clicks (on my Magma Drone Plant module) 1 Loose Spark 1 Flower 1 Strawberry 1 Strawberry Jam 1 Ancient Spear Fragment 1 1 Ancient Spear Fragment 2 1 Ancient Spear Fragment 3 1 Ancient Spear 1 Red Pearls(got) 1 Iconox's Favor(got) 1 Millstone(got) 1 Dino Fang(got) 1 Heroic Story(got) 1 Beaver(got) 1 Potted plant(got) 1 Nebular Crystal(got) Thanks-- 08:31, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Wow this is a big order. LOL. 75 clicks to my LEGO club magizine module rank 3.(I am putting a checklist so I know which items I still need to get, I hope you dont mind). -- 17:32, November 12, 2009 (UTC) I will give you the clicks tommorow.-- and this is a : }} Clicked-- Items sent but you dont have your Magma drone plant module on your page what should I click on?-- 17:16, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Sorry, please click on my duo perfomence module !-- 09:59, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Clicks done please come again-- 09:52, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Thanks-- 09:55, November 22, 2009 (UTC) order can i have 10 beavers--[[User:D715|'D ']][[User talk:D715|''' 7 ]] ''' 20:00, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Please click 20 times on magazine module Rank 3.If you don´t have the bagde click on his merobot module.-- 16:20, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Can I have 5 best bees, 5 better bees, and 5 worker bees? Commanderfox324 (talk) 00:28, November 26, 2009 (UTC)commanderfox324